Raining Days with a Shower of Love
by RookieDea
Summary: Midorikawa is stuck with a cold and it's raining. Will Midorikawa be able to tell his crush his feelings when he's sick and his crush taking care of him? HirotoxMidorikawa bit of fluff XD


Ohio, konichiwa, konbanwa mina! RookieDea here for another one-shot that is dedicated to Sweet-Cool-Twins! 8D

Ironic I got my inspiration from being sick and it's raining right now XD

This story will have mild fluff and is set to before FFI but after Aliea Academy.

I hope you like this story and for anyone that's reading this enjoy. ^o^

Disclaimer- sadly I do not own Inazuma Eleven T^T

* * *

><p>Raining Days with a Shower of Love<p>

* * *

><p>Midorikawa yawned as he continued watching the news. Since the Aliea fiasco is over they're back to being regular humans. It was quite hard to get back to when all they ever did when they were 'Aliens' was nothing but training, training, and more training. Now that they get to stop and take a breather Midorikawa finds he has nothing to do at all.<p>

Midorikawa sighed as he closed the television off and stood up and stretched. Midorikawa looked at the window and sighed. It was raining and because of that absolutely nothing to do. He groaned as he finally left the living room to instead go to the kitchen, but not before sneezing.

'Everyone has plans. Burn and Gazel are together even thou they don't admit it. Desarm is taking the other orphans to the movies with Hitomi-nee. While I'm here stuck with a cold with another person watching over me.' Midorikawa thought with a grumble as he continued his mini journey.

The clock ringed four times, indicating that it was four. At that same time Midorikawa's stomach growled. Midorikawa blushed but sighed in relief no one heard him, at least that was what he thought.

"Hungry, neh? You're being to blunt for that right now." said a too familiar voice. A blush came to Midorikawa's face. He turned around to see the object of his affection.

The familiar sight of the red head took to his view as he was at the stove, stirring what probably was soup of some kind. Midorikawa flushed but took in his secret love's appearance.

The boy had his red hair that spiked at the end that framed his face. He had pale skin that any girl would dream to have. The most important thing he liked most about the boy was his eyes, those green eyes that glowed to him.

"I'm almost done here. Once this is done you want to eat with me?" the red head said as he pushed in some vegetables in to cook in the sweet-smelling broth. Successfully knocking Midorikawa out of his mini 'episode' Midorikawa nodded and went to the drawers to get the bowls they need.

"Hiroto?" Midorikawa said as he blushed at saying the other's name.

"Hmm?" Hiroto said as he turned off the stove and began to spoon the soup into the bowls.

"Well… uh… I…" Midorikawa said as he nervously picked the bowls and carefully took them to the table, placing them slowly but as he was doing this Hiroto accidently brushed his hand against his own. Midorikawa redden and jumped.

The bowls flew into the air and headed down towards Midorikawa. Midorikawa closed his eyes, expecting pain, but instead he felt an arm wrapped around his torso instead.

After maintaining the courage to open his eyes Midorikawa only saw red. He blinked to find that it was actually hair that was in front of his sight.

'Wait… red hair… a weight on my body… no it can't be.' Midorikawa said as he sat up quickly to see Hiroto trenched in the soup while Midorikawa had no soup staining on him at all.

"I'm sorry Hiroto! I was surprised you did that and-oh I'm sorry." Midorikawa said as the rest of his talking was a jumbled mess.

Hiroto laughed as he wiped off any pieces of vegetables that might had stayed on him.

"It's alright Midorikawa. It was an accident." Hiroto said as he careful remove his shirt that now needed washing. When Hiroto looked at Midorikawa he saw him completely red.

"Is something on me?" Hiroto asked as he went closer to Midorikawa. In response Midorikawa's blush deepened.

"Wait, are you still sick?" Hiroto said as he placed a hand on Midorikawa's forehead.

Midorikawa blushed harder at the contact.

"I'm fine Hiroto. It's just a small cold." Midorikawa said as he tried to get up but was pushed down into the couch in the living room.

"You're not fine Midorikawa! That cold you had is now a high fever!" Hiroto said as he headed back to the kitchen. He came back with a towel and a bowl of water. Gently he dipped the towel in the water, squeezed out the excess water, and placed it on Midorikawa's head.

"Cold." Midorikawa said as he shuddered at the contact if the cold towel, meeting his hot forehead.

"It's your fault for not going to bed when you were told to." Hiroto said with a slight grin at Midorikawa's misfortune.

"Cheh" Midorikawa said with a groan as he felt a light throb in his head.

"You need a better response then that my friend." Hiroto said as he poked Midorikawa on the forehead, igniting a red blush from Midorikawa.

'I can't take this anymore' Midorikawa thought as he tilted his head towards Hiroto.

"Hiroto?" Midorikawa asked nervously as he looked at Hiroto right in the eyes.

"What is-" Hiroto said before Midorikawa pushed his lips on Hiroto's. Hiroto's eyes widen, too shock with the sudden move on him. When Midorikawa pulled his head back, he saw Hiroto blushing as red as his hair.

"Wha- wha- what was that for?" Hiroto stuttered as he looked down at his feet and fiddled his fingers.

Midorikawa grinned as looked at Hiroto with an innocent look.

"What? Can't I kiss someone I like?" Midorikawa asked with a smile on his face.

"I-uh-well-" was all Hiroto said as he looked at Midorikawa with a huge flush on his face.

"I love you Hiroto." Midorikawa said as he stared at Hiroto with a heavy blush.

Hiroto just sat there, right next to Midorikawa, with a dumbfounded expression.

'I never knew he liked me. Why didn't I notice before?' Hiroto thought and looked at Midorikawa again.

'Please don't tell me he's going to reject me.' Midorikawa thought as he looked down to his lap as tears began to form.

'There was that one time when I couldn't get my mind off him, but wasn't that because of the side effect of countering the aliea meteor? I don't know but I still blush when I think about him.' Hiroto blushed as one of his thoughts came true.

"Midorikawa I-" Hiroto said before he looked closer at Midorikawa.

"Are you crying?" Hiroto asked as he wiped a stray tear that was rolling down Midorikawa's face.

"No." Midorikawa said as he shook his head quickly.

"It was a stray-" Midorikawa said as he was silenced by Hiroto's lips.

They stayed that way till Hiroto parted from Midorikawa's lips.

"I think I like you too." Hiroto said with a heavy blush. He gripped Midorikawa's hand and squeezed it a bit. Midorikawa began to have tears streaming down his face freely now. He quickly wrapped his arms around Hiroto and buried his head into Hiroto's neck.

"I thought you were going to reject me for liking you." Midorikawa said as he snuggled into Hiroto's neck.

Hiroto blushed at the action but let Midorikawa stay there.

"I wouldn't reject you." Hiroto said as he hugged Midorikawa back.

"Midorikawa? Midorikawa?" Hiroto said as he looked at the other boy to find he fell asleep already. He sighed and gently unwrapped himself from Midorikawa and placed him on the couch.

"Sleep well Midori-chan." Hiroto whispered to the sleeping boy as he quietly left the living room to clean himself and get new clothes on.

* * *

><p>Well how do you like that everyone 8D. First attempt at a HirotoxMidorikawa fic and I think I failed at it D:<p>

i hope you fan girls liked the fact that i left Hiroto shirtless through most of the fic!

I enjoyed writing this fic but raining days suck if you're sick. But I'm getting better, still sneezing thou. :/

Well if Sweet-Cool Twins likes it I'm happy XD. I hope that you readers like this story so please R&R


End file.
